When an oil-water well in an oil field does not work properly, oil pipes disposed therein are usually pulled out so that workover can be performed. Currently, before the oil pipes are pulled out, some arrangements have to be made at a well site for stacking of oil pipes. For example, it is necessary to set up a base for stacking the oil pipes. In the process of pulling out the oil pipes, a large amount of manual labor is required to stack the oil pipes horizontally. For instance, after the oil pipes are pulled out, operators have to carry, roll, or pull the oil pipes so as to stack them horizontally. This working mode requires large numbers of operators and is highly labor intensive. Besides, it can result in low work efficiency and frequent damages to operators.
Chinese patent application CN103485735A discloses an automatic oil pipe handling box, which is a vertical-type device for handling oil pipes. Chinese patent application CN1920239 also discloses a vertical-type device for handling oil pipes. platform, and is not suitable for horizontal stacking of oil pipes.